Magnetic resonance tomography, MRT (also magnetic resonance imaging, MRI) is an imaging examination method that is used primarily in medical diagnostics for representing the structure and function of tissues and/or organs in an examination object, for example, a body of a human or animal patient.
In a magnetic resonance apparatus, rapidly switched gradient fields that are generated by a gradient system of the magnetic resonance apparatus are overlaid onto a static basic magnetic field according to at least one acquisition template. The switching events are known as gradient pulses.
Furthermore, high frequency (HF) pulses from a high frequency antenna unit of the magnetic resonance apparatus are radiated into the examination object, causing a magnetization of the examination object. The temporal sequence of gradient pulses and HF pulses may be stipulated by a suitable pulse sequence, often referred to simply as a sequence. The pulse sequence is dependent on the at least one acquisition template.
As a result of the magnetization, magnetic resonance signals are triggered that may be acquired, for example, with the aid of local coils and/or a whole-body coil. On the basis of the acquired magnetic resonance signals, magnetic resonance images may be generated.